


Alley cat (title pending)

by ShipVigilante (CaxceberXVI)



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Emetophobia, Gangbang, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulging, Zombies, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaxceberXVI/pseuds/ShipVigilante
Summary: Nikolai is just trying to complete his mission. he needs to get back to the train station if he wants to have any hope of making it out alive.unfortunately he takes a turn down the wrong alleyway .For AnotherAnon0. remember, you asked for this.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/ Zombies
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherAnon0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/gifts).



He slides across the slick concrete as he hurls himself around the corner of another narrow alleyway . He slips, over corrects and banks into a heavily graffitied wall that reeks of piss. His shoulder crunches on impact but he does his best not to slow for even a second. He rebounds, ricocheting off the wall, stumbling back into a full pelt . his breath burns in his chest but he won't dare stop. Nikolai speeds away from the creatures on his trail, determined to put as much distance between him and the stench of death as possible.

Carlos promised to buy him a drink when this was all over. He found himself really looking forward to it, all things considered. All he has to do is get on that damn subway and he’ll be home free. Free of this nightmare city, free from Umbrella, free. For the rest of his life. 

He can see the train stations entrance on the other side of the barricade, the neon blue glow of the staglia logo reflecting off the wet metal shutter. He just needs to get around this next corner and he’s done. Things are going well until he gets about halfway down the alley. a creature lurches to life behind a garbage can, probably responding to the thunder of his footsteps on the concrete. As it raises it’s half dilapidated head to look at him ,the metal bin tips and rolls out in front of him. By the time his brain registers its presence he is already tumbling end over end to the ground. His knees buckle backwards, bending awkwardly to accommodate the curve of the bin, kneepads digging painfully into his thighs . He falls face first over the trash can, a cacophony of clanging noises that could quite literally wake the dead. His center of gravity shifts, his knees right themselves with a painful snap and he falls the rest of the way to the ground. 

Nikolai skids across the pavement, tearing right through his leather gloves and into his palms, his forearms and elbows . For a moment he lies stunned, winded in a puddle of filthy rainwater. His brain is telling him he’s still upright, running, the world tilting back and forth like he's on the St Petersburg ferry. A tiny puff of air brushes against his cheek. Had he reacted a second later he would never have seen what hit him.

His muscle memory saved him, hands reaching for his knife unconsciously , plunging it into the zombies temple before his head was even fully turned to assess the threat. The creature gurgles on its own thick black blood as the tip of the knife pierces its palette, its slug tongue hanging from a mouth full of bloody teeth. Another jolt of adrenaline surges through him, skin pricks with heat as things seem to go in slow motion. 

Nikolai staggers to his feet, despite how his knees protest. He’s so close to his destination, he can't afford to fall at the last hurdle. He tries to break back into a run, babbling from many more infected grow louder by the second, but his legs are having none of it. He falters, taking only a few steps before he is forced to stop again. Nikolai leans hard against a wall slick with filth, shaking legs locking together just to keep him upright. He is breathing so heavily, his heart pounding so hard that he can hardly hear a thing. This is getting dangerous. Ordinarily he’d appreciate the challenge, a little bit of a thrill .But he is fighting the sunrise here, running low on ammo and generally sick of the sight of this ugly city. 

Perhaps if he just maintains a brisk walk, coasting along the wall like a child, he can still make it before the train leaves.

He smells them before he sees them, putrid breath wafting over his sore shoulder as he turns to walk away. He's utterly disgusted with himself for failing to notice these brainless creatures approach with all the speed and grace of an oil tanker.

Infected hands latch onto him like velcro, dripping saliva and bile down the front of his fatigues. He tries to shrug the creature off but this only encourages it . He reached for his knife, grasping at the empty holder, realising too late he’d left it buried in the forehead of that zombie a few steps back. His hesitance is rewarded with a bite to the neck. It's not particularly deep but it hurts like hell. Nikolai clenches his teeth hard to avoid screaming; the last thing he needs is to attract more creatures. The wound gushes and the sudden light-headedness allows them to wrestle him back to the floor of the alley.

Cold hands delved under his fatigues, grabbing and scratching at his muscles and skin. The creatures drooled from missing jaws and something he hoped was just trash poked him in the back. Nikolai thrashes in their grasp; they respond by throwing him further into the alley, more zombies waiting to wrap their rotten hands around him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a metallic glimmer, his gun, lying amongst the refuse of an upturned bin, having bounced free of its holder in the fall.

Fuck.

He needs all his waning strength to resist the half dozen creatures that surround him, his legs ache with every movement, he's losing blood by the second. Every hand he bats away 2 more seem to join it. His vision begins to double, adrenaline doing its best to block out the pain as he fights .This goes on for far too long, Nikolai is panting from the exertion. Why don’t they just kill him already?! the zombies grope and paw at him like they're trying to swim in mid air. One of his swings connects with a zombie's blood stained crotch and it moans in response.

For a second everything goes silent, Nikolai's green eyes widening in shock. That was not a hungry moan or a soulless moan or even a moan of pain. 

It was one of pleasure.

“b`lyat'!”

Nikolai renews his struggles, scratching at the hands that hold him. The zombies too become more frantic in their attempts to hold him down; but after so long without food and rest and chasing that big dumb BOW around like a dog trying to herd a particularly stupid sheep, he was in no position to put up much of a fight. It's only a few more moments before the tide turns and the zombies can't be stopped.

They grab at his clothes with half closed hands, broken fingernails catching the fabric. His outer jacket is the first to go, caught on some broken bone protruding from a severed thumb. The zombie at his head is practically naked, clothes shredded by what looks like dog bites. Most of the flesh of its torso is missing , organs only being held in place by flayed bones . More disturbing still, it appears to be in the throes of a death erection, priapism wobbling in time with its movements. His jacket falls away in the hands of the angel lust zombie.he doesn't fight that, hoping it will give him some wiggle room . in his haste he fails to notice the zombie with its hands delving down his trousers. Its a huge hulking thing, maybe a laborer while it was alive “ get the fuck off of me!” He punctuates his sentence with a kick. Big mistake. The shock of hitting a lump of solid albeit decaying muscle sends shockwaves of pain through his leg from his ankle right to his thigh. Something in his leg snaps and his leg falls uselessly to the concrete. It's not bone, probably a ligament or muscle stretched to breaking point by his fall. So much for walking back to the station. 

  
  


Nikolai is so shocked by the sudden , electric pain that he cannot contain the scream that rumbles up his throat. He keens and groans, still convinced he is in full control of the situation, that he just needs to outlast creatures that do not tire.

Before Nikolai can register it something is grabbing the side of his head. The naked zombie drags him towards it, erection aiming straight for his mouth.Thank the lord he still had enough sense to turn his head. tip brushes his lips, glancing off and sliding over his cheek, it feels slimy and cold, like a dead fish floating on top of a stagnant ravine. he shoves back, but from this angle , pulled backwards into an awkward lean,there's not much room for movement .it’s difficult to even close his mouth all the way. He's looking at the zombies dick upside down, the thick veins that run underneath pulse with black blood and infection.

He scrabbles to put his bleeding palms on the zombies hips and pushes with all his strength.The zombie still thrusts forward, this time its thick cock breaches his throat. Its hands too find their way into his mouth, thumbs pressing between his teeth to create a gap large enough to penetrate. Nikolai tries to bite down, teeth only meeting bone with a horrible crunch that leaves him feeling like a dentist visit is in his future .He shakes his head violently , trying anything to get the disgusting taste and feeling out of his mouth.

distracted by the assault on his mouth he failed to notice the zombie holding his waist drag his combats down to his knees. 2 more half desiccated humans join the fray, each taking a leg and yanking it apart. He can’t resist anymore, can hardly move. For creatures that are mostly rotten flesh and decayed muscle they are so much stronger than him . his head held in place, unable to see anything but mottled skin and matted pubes. He had no warning before the burly zombie’s length slid fully into him. Nikolai screamed around the cock in his mouth a deep shudder reverberating through him from a long, firm stroke across his prostate. It wasn't pleasure as it did little to hide the burn from being shoved into raw and unprepared. No sooner had the zombie buried itself to the hilt in his ass did it begin to withdraw. He cries out again as the creature begins to move

The pain of the stretch in his ass causes him to hiccup and moan in pain. It gives the creature in the front room to force more of its cock down his throat. He can feel the collar of his shirt strain against the bulge . Nikolai twisted uselessly in their grip, still trying desperately to free himself.The lack of air is making his head spin, the blood loss causing him to break out in a cold sweat.

From both ends zombies plunged forcefully into him. He feels his bones crunch in protest, he’s slowly losing feeling in his arms. they fall limply behind him filled with pins and needles, he can no longer use them to keep the zombie fucking his throat at a tolerable depth. Without hands holding it back, the zombie forced itself even further down his throat, further than he thought possible. Nikolai choked and retched around the disgusting rod in his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin as it had nowhere else to go. The sensation of his throat spasming around its cock excited the zombie and it wasn’t long before it was bucking with abandon. He didn’t even have the freedom to move his hips into a more comfortable position, change the angle or line up a decent kick with his other leg. He's completely at the mercy of the infected creatures whims, little more than a human fleshlight at this point.

Just when Nikolai thinks it can't get any worse he feels something else poke at his hole, more zombies having come to see what the fuss was about . Is it a finger? Was the zombie trying to stretch him after the fact? Was it trying to help? Nikolai screamed when he realised what was happening. The cock buried so deep inside of him was joined by another. A zombie grabs his damaged leg in one hand, the other arm missing at the shoulder. It stands beside the laborer zombie, smearing its hi viz jacket with browning blood. Together they set an absolutely brutal pace. You'd almost think these things knew the city wasn’t long for the world. The zombies in his ass pounded out of sync without any precision. More than once they slipped out only to painfully re-enter him a second later like it was his fault they couldn’t stay in.

It wasn’t long before he felt his naked thighs become slick with blood ,

Nikolai’s screaming was guttural, the force of being almost bent in half with each thrust tore the air from his lungs as soon as he breathed it in. of course, the rotting priapism in his mouth muffled most of the sound , no chance that anyone might hear his cries and come to his aid. No, the only thing that could be heard in the alley was moans of creatures that acted only on their basest of instincts, sick squelching noises as his body was violated again and again and the occasional pathetic moan from him as the zombie that fucked his throat withdrew for a brief moment before slamming back in.

The pain, the fear, he silently prays to a god he's long since stopped believing in that he’ll just pass out. “pozhaluysta ... ne bol'she. bolshe ne nado. (please no more. No more) he tried but no one could hear him. Nikolai has never begged before in his life. But if it means an end to this hell, just this once, he’ll try it.He doesn't care what they do to him if he's out cold, chances are good he wont wake up again until his soul leaves his body and he goes on the shambling hunt for victims of his own. but this? He can feel ALL of this. every inch of him hurts now and he knows that even in death, he will remember it all.

Finally, Nikolai feels himself going limp, blood-loss and lack of air causing his vision to dim around the edges. He was giving the creatures nothing but his complete apathy and disinterest didn’t seem to discourage them in the slightest. The one in his throat forces so much of itself in that he feels his jaw might dislocate,The two that occupied his hole moved with such fervour he was sure his ass would be black and blue by the time they were done.

All 3 of the creatures came at roughly the same time; his ass filled to the brim he could feel how the cum they couldn’t force into him splattered onto his thighs. The one in his mouth bucked as it came, shooting its load right to the back of his throat. it flooded his mouth with a rotten bitter tasting fluid . and then it pulled free of him, still orgasming, a line of saliva and almost black semen extending from its dick to his tongue. He felt another squirt hit his face dead on, deciding that he’d rather have it there than in his mouth.

The creature peels away from him with nary a backwards glance. Satisfied, the two that held his legs let go too .Nikolai felt himself fall. He felt a sharp pain in his side as they dropped him unceremoniously in a pile of broken glass. He howls in pain, unable to tell where hurts most, unable to decide which injury is the most urgent . ultimately, there's nothing he can do, pain freezing him in place as the heavens begin to open. His chest rises and falls shakily but he can't seem to take a real breath.

The fright of falling jolted him awake and he was horrified by what he saw: new monstrosities, dozens of zombies lined up to impale him on their lengths, jam themselves down his throat like they were trying to meet in the middle.

He looks all around him seeing nothing through his bleary eyes but uncountable zombie legs. He can see his helpless expression in a shard of broken mirror, when he screams he sees his teeth covered in blood. His pathetic visage is soon eclipsed by more zombies, insatiably hungering for something other than his flesh.

God he could really take that drink now.


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like writing a little more of Nikolai's suffering tbh.

Chapter 2

\-------------

Plick

Plick

Plick

liquid from a broken drain pipe was hitting him like water torture but he hadn't the strength to move even an inch to get out of its way. What time is it? How long has he been here? He must be getting old. One night of sex has taken more out of him than 4 solid days running around this hellish city. More rain drops drip from his eyelashes down to his cheek. Every drop irritates the tiny glass sliver embedded just below his eye.It was just one night, right? It was hard to tell by the end.

Load after load of zombie cum was pumped into his bleeding ass and quaking guts. What hadn't gone between his legs made its way down his throat. Occasionally the load was so big he couldn’t contain it all, leaking it everywhere. There was cum in his hair, his nose, splattered across his throat and chest. The smell was utterly vulgar; he’d vomited several times since the start of the night, nothing but acrid bile and semen made its way out of his stomach. The creatures didn’t seem to care, ploughing on regardless of how sick he’d gotten. His stomach gurgles and spasms painfully. He retches into the air, muscles contracting and back arching as a bubble of acid burns its way up his throat. It reaches his sternum, roiling sickeningly inside before deciding now is not the time and trickling back into his stomach. His abdominal muscles twitch and cramp in anticipation of another spell of nausea, obviously still suffering from the previous night's activities .

Again and again the zombies had pulled his legs apart ,pressed him down into the dirt and filled his every available opening. There was no end to the infected hoard that came his way. Literally and figuratively. He's not sure when he passed out but even with the dark rain clouds overhead he figures it must be morning by now. He squirms uncomfortably on the ground, paresthesia skittering across his sore legs like a thousand tiny insects. He wishes he hadn't moved as now he can't seem to find a comfortable, or at least, NOT agonising position to lie in. He is very aware he’s lying in a puddle of something other than rainwater. It slicks and squelches with each shallowing breath he takes. Every now and then another glob of something nasty worms its way out of his abused ass and the memories play over again from the start.

Cum from the first few zombies that had taken him slicked his hole a little, making the experience merely horrifying rather than totally unbearable. but by then, the damage had already been done. Stretched to his limits by rough, unprepared sex, its no wonder he’d torn so early, thin rivulets of blood trickling over the curve of his ass to drip to the floor like tiny red jeweled raindrops. It didn't matter how he screamed or fought, the creatures kept going, slicking their cocks with his blood.

  
  


Nikolai’s breath suddenly catches in his chest, choking him. He coughs and splutters like his body is rejecting his lungs themselves. When it finally settles his chest rattles like something has come unscrewed. He’s panting like he’s just run a marathon, trembling with the adrenaline that comes with losing the ability to breathe. A pathetic whine works its way out of his well used mouth as a new wave of pain washes over his body. Everything between his ass and throat is burning like he’s chugged a bottle of Sergei's home brew and swallowed a match. He was still just lying where they’d left him almost naked in the pouring rain, body trembling, thighs quivering as he tried to push himself upright, hold onto just a sliver of dignity. The area is totally empty, silent save for the pounding of summer rain off the pavement. He’s so cold and yet so hot, rain practically hissing when it touches his skin . His ass, and every other part of him felt sore, used and swollen. He can’t lift his head to see the damage the zombies have done but he doesn't need to see to know it’s  **_bad_ ** . Perhaps it’s a small mercy or a blessing in disguise. He doesn't want to see the sticky mess his lower half is, does not  need to see what sort of state they've left him in before he dies. 

Small mercies indeed.

Plick 

Plick 

Plick.

He's not sure how many dozens of hands were on him by the time it was over. Lying prone on the ground he can only see his arms and the top of his bloated stomach, convinced that the beings that touched him had left very real handprints on his skin. Every inch of exposed flesh was marred in some way; bites, scratches, bruises and some wounds from half parasitized zombies , who's touch burned like a lit cigarette. The bites had started to discolour, disgusting infected veins had begun to sprout like ivy . He knew it was only a matter of time before he turned. Nikolai sighs shakily and closes his eyes, unable to even pretend to be afraid.

He doesn't want to see any-more.

Nikolai lets his head loll back to the ground. His hair crunches as he moves; it could be broken glass, could be stale cum. He doesn't care. He’s not even sure he came once the whole night, erection flagging before it ever really got going. He’s starting to feel tired. Maybe this time he wont wake up.

Plick 

Plick

...?

something above him stops the water. He cracks open an eye and stares up unseeing at whatever is shielding him from the rain. 

“Serge?”

His eyes fluttered all the way open, taking all of his strength to keep them that way “CAPTAIN!” The voice belongs to a blob of green with a tangle of dark hair. Their shout is so loud it makes his ears ring with static “CAPTAIN I FOUND HIM!” .Footsteps pound towards him and another blob of colour, red this time, joins the first “Bl’yat…” is that Mikhail? He’d recognise the st petersburg accent anywhere. Then the other one must be carlos...or murphy? He cant remember their names, much less their faces. “ Kolya , ty nas slyshish'? can you hear us?” 

His mouth was sticky, throat too full of cum for him to respond. He wanted to snipe back at them, let them know how he felt about this bullshit excuse for a city, about Umbrella for putting him in this situation. He opened his mouth to yell but all that came out was a thick stream of blood, bile and semen. “Meirda.” Carlos whispered, averting his eyes “Captain...i dont think theres anything we can do for him.” Mikhail pinched the bridge of his nose and reluctantly nodded. “I fear you might be right “ he sighs deeply as he looks down in pity 

“lets get him out of the rain, at least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think in the previous notes i mentioned that i took this almost whole sale from my t-matriarch au story and just copy pasted it into a new doc to make a brand new, stand alone fic. if youre a fan of my t matriarch/ spencer swap au then you can read this as happening in that au, but if youre unfamiliar then i HOPE ive taken enough elements of that previous story out so that it still makes sense
> 
> another for anotheranon0 because we wear the same hat when it comes to nikolai.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was kind of taken from one of my au stories. in the original one of my oc's finds him and its set just after he slits carlos throat. my rejig has it set around the time jill is fighting nemesis on the roof of the construction site.
> 
> its sort of becoming a spiritual sequel to Licker bait with the way things are going. i have an idea for another chapter or 2 but idk if ill do it bc i dont want it becoming to similar to Licker bait


End file.
